dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ALi
Perfil thumb|250px|ALi *'Nombre:' ALi (알리) *'Nombre real:' Cho Yong Jin (조용진) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Rata *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Juice Entertainment Información ALi, como es conocida, es una cantante surcoreana que debuto en el 2009, sin embargo solo alcanzo reconocimimiento tras participar en el Programa de talentos Inmortal Song 2. En un principio llamo la atención por su baile, aunque ahora es reconocida por su melodiosa voz y su estilo de Seul Americano. Dramas *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) ''cameo *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Temas Para Dramas *''Just Stay'' tema para Kill It (2019) *''Give Me One More Day'' tema para My Only One (2018) *''Both of Us'' tema para The Producers (2015) *''I Love You, I'm Sorry'' tema para Angry Mom (2015) *''Flower Through The Rock'' tema para The Joseon Shooter (2014) *''The Vow'' tema para Golden Rainbow (2013-2014) *''In My Dream'' tema para Empire of Gold (2013) *''Carry On'' tema para Faith (2012) *''Hurt'' tema para Rooftop Prince (2012) *''Rage'' tema para Terroir (2009) Temas para películas * Come On, Antique! & Cake Paradise tema para Antique Bakery (2008) Programas de TV *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (24.12.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (03.12.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (24.07.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Yang Sookyung Speccial (09.07.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: National Memorial Day Special (25.06.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Spring Special (23.04.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Jongseo Special (05.03.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: 2016 Songs of Hope (02.01.2016) Musicales * Turandot (2016) Vídeos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Lee Se Joon, ALi, YESUNG , NC.A – 이세준 20주년 기념앨범 (2016) *ABC - I'll Write You A Letter (feat. ALi) (2015) *ChunLee y ALi - Say Say Say (2015) *Jo Kwan Woo y ALi - Step (2014) *Wheesung - As If Nothing Happened (feat. ALi) (2014) *C-CLOWN - Do You Remember? (feat. ALi) (2013) *Im Jae Bum - I Love You (feat. ALi) (2013) *Kim Jin Pyo - Missing (feat. ALi) (2013) *P-Type - Die Hard (feat. ALi y MC Meta) (2013) *Kim Jang Hoon - Spring Rain (feat. ALi) (2012) *POETREE - Overnight (feat. ALi) (2012) *Navi, 탐탐 (Tom Tom) y ALi - The Unwritten Legend (2010) *Park Seung Hwa - Even If You Spew It Up (feat. ALi) (2010) *Double K - Black Tears (feat. ALi) (2010) *Double K - Seoul (feat. ALi) (2010) *Shin Seung Hun - 전설속의 누군가처럼 (feat. ALi) (2010) *Bobby Kim - Empty (feat. ALi, Kwon Jung Yeol (10cm)) (2010) *흘러 - Perhaps Stars (feat. RADO y ALi) (2009) *Smokie - Heartbreaker (Bounce) (feat. Swings y ALi) (2009) *L.E.O - A.N.G.E.L (feat. ALi) (2009) *P-Type - Music City (feat. ALi) (2008) *LeeSsang - Dead Phone (feat. RADO y ALi) (2007) *LeeSsang - In The Rain Music City (feat. ALi) (2007) *LeeSsang - Like a Movie (feat. ALi) (2007) *LeeSsang - If I Have To Live (feat. ALi) (2007) *LeeSsang - I'm Not Laughing (Remix) (feat. ALi) (2007) *LeeSsang - Ballerino (feat. ALi) (2007) *Beige - Secret (feat. ALi) (2007) *L.E.O - Rhythm Of Life (feat. ALi) (2007) *TBNY - White Snow Again (feat. ALi) (2006) *LeeSsang - Never Never Say Goodbye (feat. ALi) (2005) *LeeSsang - I'm not laughing (feat. ALi) (2005) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2009. *'Género:' Jazz, K-Pop. *'Especialidades:' cantar y tocar el Piano. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *'Educación:' **Universidad de Dankook, Licenciatura en Música y la Vida. *Estudió Pansori, música tradicional coreana de percusión. *Cuando aún era estudiante, perteneció a una banda llamada Desamulnori, que usa los cuatro instrumentos de percusión tipicos de Corea. Mas tarde se unió a una orquesta. *Tuvo que retirar la canción ''Na Young de su álbum por fuertes criticas. *Ha hecho varias canciones con el famoso grupo de Hip-Hop LeeSsang, como Ballerino y I am Not Laughing. *Tras la controversia surgida por la letra de la canción “Na Young”, que alude a una joven que fue ultrajada sexualmente en Corea del Sur, la intérprete ALi confesó ante la prensa que ella también fue víctima de una violación. *Onew de SHINee confesó que le gustaría hacer un dueto con ella. *Su canción Tears Keep Falling se escucha varias veces en el drama Triangle, sin embargo no forma parte del OST. *Desde su primera presentación en Immortal Songs 2 en 2011 hasta la fecha a acumulado 11 victorias. *Es una de las cantantes que mas victorias a conseguido en Immortal Songs 2. *Es la cantante que tiene la puntuación más alta registrada hasta el momento en Immortal Songs 2, esto lo consiguió en 2014 en el capítulo 159 con un total de 447 puntos. *El 22 de marzo de 2019 se anunció que Ali celebraría su boda en mayo. La cantante y su novio, cuatro años menor que ella y que no es una celebridad, han salido durante aproximadamente 4 años. *El 11 de mayo de 2019 Ali se casó con su novio en una catedral de Seúl. *El 14 de mayo de 2019 “Night of Real Entertainment” de SBS cubrió la escena de la boda de Ali en su transmisión y mientras compartía sus pensamientos sobre su boda, Ali reveló su embarazo. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Galería Archivo:1445616_1_1.jpg Archivo:25887-ali-7gek.jpg Archivo:2011-10-11_18.41.09.jpg ALi_1.jpg dadad.jpg ZT8T4931.jpg ZT8T5271.jpg ZT8T5712.jpg Videografía Ali - 촌스럽게 굴지마 ft. JunHyung| Don't Act Countrified 알리(Ali) - 365일 (아이리스ost)| 365일 Ali - I Hate You (miwoyo) (미워요)| I Hate You ALi - Hey Mr.| Hey Mr. 알리 - 밥그릇| 밥그릇 Ali (알리) - I tried everything but (별 짓 다해 봤는데)| I tried everything but ALi (알리) I'll be damned 뭐 이런게 다있어| I'll be damned Ali - I love you (Feat. Yim Jae Beum)| I love you Categoría:Juice Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2009